Forgetting You Or Trying To
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: Ceres had been intimate with Wolverine over 100 years ago, but now she is trying to find love in Tony Stark and with Logan back, how can she? Especially if all of them are working together as Avengers? LoganOC, StarkOC COMPLETE!
1. The Introduction

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's. The song is "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed. Great song, get it. This takes place before Avengers Disassembled and before Scarlet Witch went crazy.

Chapter 1

Ceres looked at the people crowding New York again. She looked up at Stark Tower; it was time to find Tony Stark. She walked up to the secretary.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tony Stark." Ceres said sweetly.

"And who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"An old friend and I need to talk to him."

"Sorry no one gets to see Mr. Stark without an appointment and you aren't on the list at all." He said, frost in his tone.

"Ceres!" Tony Stark recognized her and strode up. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, this man is saying I don't have an appointment." She answered.

"Come on up to the office. I have some people you should meet." Tony gestured to the elevator and she stepped inside, taking out her iPod nano. It was on Disturbed and she turned it all the way up.

_Ohh Devon_

_Won't go to Heaven_

_She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again_

_Leave her_

_We will receive her_

_It is beyond your control_

_Will you ever meet again._

_Devon_

_No longer living_

_Who had been rendered unwhole._

_As a little child,_

_She was taken_

_And then forsaken_

_You will remember it all_

_Let it blow your mind again._

_Devon lies beyond this portal_

_Take the word of one immortal_

_Give your soul to me_

_For eternity_

_Release your life_

_To begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me_

_There's another way_

_Release your life_

_Take your place inside the fire with her_

Tony stopped her. "Good song. Who sings that?"

"Disturbed. I've been listening to it since it came out. I hope someone notices how awesome it is." She chuckled.

"Well, come and meet the Avengers. Your new family." He said as the elevator door opened to a large room with a conference table in the center. She recognized them by their costumes, but stopped dead when she saw him.

"Tony, I don't think I can." She tried to back away.

"Nonsense. Meet the group, stay. I need you to complete this team." He said seriously.

"No, I can't. Not with him here." She pointed to Logan. "No way."

"I need him. You don't have to be friends with him, just say hi." Tony said.

"Fine." She gave up. Tony wasn't letting her get away. They walked into the room and everyone greeted Tony. Logan had a beer in hand and was sitting at the far end. He noticed her, but said nothing.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Logan," Tony began, as the group chuckled. "May I present Ceres? She has powers that will help this team." Logan shot out of his chair. "Something wrong, Logan?"

"Powers? You never said you had powers." He yelled. Ceres flinched and sat down beside Tony Stark.

"Can I finish?" Tony asked politely. Logan nodded. "As I was saying she has powers that can help us. I want you all to help her out. She will be staying here with me until she is ready for a place of her own. She has a force field; she can heal out in the field, and the most important power she possesses? She's an empath. She senses others' emotions, often involuntarily."

"Hi." Ceres greeted timidly. She was listening to her iPod nano as the others, with the exception of Logan greeted her. Ms. Marvel, War Machine, Spider-Man, Thor, and Captain America all came over to greet her.

"Unfortunately, I can't speak for anyone else. But you look like the Celestials of legend from what the All Father has told me." Thor said as she giggled.

"The maidens? My mother says that my lavender hair and golden eyes make me a siren if anything else. I corrected her, saying sirens have darker features." She answered him. "It is nice to meet the Norse God of Thunder."

"Pleasure is all mine, fair one." He smiled.

"Ms. Marvel, the leader of the Avengers." Carol said as she extended her hand. "So, why did Tony steal you away from your home?"

"He said he needed my empath ability, to sense distress." She answered truthfully. She had never been one to lie. "My empath ability covers all of Manhattan at the moment and no one seems upset. I have perfected it so I can pick out one person over millions of bodies."

Carol looked at her. "Good, we could use that and your healing will come in handy too."

"Well, well, the empath." Spider-Man chuckled.

"Spider-man, I've heard you are the wise guy in the group."

"And one of the geniuses." He gloated.

"Nice to meet you and I look forward to working with you." Ceres said.

"War Machine, Rhodes if you like, miss." Rhodes said as he took her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I hear you and Tony go back to before he was Iron Man. Tony and I have a history." Ceres said, laughing lightly.

"You sleep with him yet?" Rhodes asked quietly and Logan perked up for an answer.

"He's tried, but it will affect our professional relationship. I declined and he promised that one day he would. I don't doubt it. That is if he can catch me. I also fly." She winked at Rhodes who smiled and walked away.

Captain America walked up to her next. "Hello, Ceres. I am Captain America."

"I know. My father told me stories about you."

"But your file says you are almost as old as Logan."

"I still look like I'm 19." She stated.

"So you do. Is that why Tony wants you to live here?" He asked, good-naturedly.

"I suppose. But I cannot be sure."

"Well, good to have you on the team." He said, walking away to talk to Carol, leaving her and Logan to themselves.

She was about to pull out her iPod when he was on her. She gasped started and looked at him intently. He measured her and she was still beautiful

"Ceres, you still look the same as you did in 1894." He breathed.

"So I do. Is it going to be a problem? Us working together, I mean? Especially since I now live in Stark Tower with Tony?" She asked.

"Why don't you live with me at the Institute?" He questioned.

"I know Tony better than you. You disappeared on me, remember?"

"Yes, but maybe we can pick up where we left off." Logan said hugging her.

She pushed him back with her force field gently. "Look, I don't know. It could get awkward and I would hate it."

"So what now?"

"Let me think about it and I will come to a decision. I promise." She kissed him on the cheek.

He flushed briefly, then his tough demeanor was restored. "Okay, darlin."

"You are really bad at hiding your lust for me." She said walking away.


	2. The Codename

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's. The song is "Blood Doll" by Anarchy Club which is also on Rock Band. Great song, get it. This takes place before Avengers Disassembled and before Scarlet Witch went crazy.

Chapter 2

Iron Man looked at the couple happily bickering and chuckled to himself. Soon he would take Ceres into his bed, but so far she had rejected his advances. Did she still feel something for Wolverine? It was possible, but he thought she was over him. She walked over to him and sighed.

"Everything all right?" He asked.

"No. I can feel his lust and yours for that matter. Both of you need to stop it." She was so upset that no words could describe what she was feeling. Why did men have to lust for her? "Look, if you don't mind, I want to go for a drive."

Tony looked at her. "You aren't going to fly?"

"Cars are better in certain situations." She smiled. "Especially that hot rod you built for me, but said I couldn't drive it until I was an Avenger? I'm an Avenger now and I want to take it out for a spin if you don't mind."

"Sure, keys are in the ignition. Ask Jarvis to unlock the garage for you." Tony hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you decided to become an Avenger, Ceres."

"It was the car." She quipped.

"You were never one to lie, so why should you start now?" He handed her a cell phone, purple to match her hair. "This is your Avengers communicator. Do you want a code name? Or is Ceres good?"

"I'll keep Ceres. If I think of one before the first mission, I'll change it. Be back in a bit, Tony." She kissed him on the cheek.

Logan had watched the whole exchange and decided to slip out. He was going to follow her. She was only a few yards ahead and when she went into the garage, he did too. He looked for his bike and found it as Jarvis got out of the way. Both of them revved the engines and she sped away from Stark Tower into the New York streets.

She was casually cruising through the city until she reached Westchester, then she bolted to 90 miles an hour. She was looking for something, Logan could tell.

Finally, she found it. She found him, Professor Xavier's school with Professor Xavier in it. She had always wanted to see it, but she would be damned if she let Logan escort her in and she let both Logan and the Professor know it.

She pulled in and killed the engine. She knew Logan was behind her a ways, but only because she was pissed at him for following. She walked to the door and knocked. The Professor and a guy in red glasses answered the door.

"Not to be rude, but I heard you were in a wheelchair." Ceres stated.

"I got my legs back. I am Charles Xavier and this is Scott Summers, also know as Cyclops." He shook her hand as Logan revved into the garage.

"Damn. I wish he had taken the hint in New York." She said softly, but Logan caught it as he walked up.

"Look, I don't like you being on the Avengers as a mutant. You aren't me." Logan said.

"Well, sorry. You weren't there in 1894, why would you be here now? I can't believe you followed me! You are infuriating and it gets annoying pretty fast." She shouted back in response.

"Why don't you two come inside?" Xavier asked as Cyclops chuckled. "I'm sure the other X-Men are done in the Danger Room."

Ceres held her peace, but kept glaring at Logan as they walked to the elevator. She got in first, followed by Cyclops and Xavier, then Logan. She took out her iPod and had it on the song "Blood Doll" by Anarchy Club.

_All that glitters is not sold_

_The true story never told_

_Naught but emptiness to hold_

_Gives no shelter from the cold_

_Come on take my hand and follow_

_Open virgin eyes to see_

_Promise of a dark tomorrow_

_Staring down eternity_

_Taken warmly under wing_

_Accept the gift that darkness brings_

_Dead of night and sanguine sting_

_For all of this and everything_

_Come on take my hand and follow_

_Open virgin eyes to see_

_Promise of a dark tomorrow_

_Staring down eternity_

_Come on take my hand and follow_

_Open virgin eyes to see_

_Promise of a dark tomorrow_

_Staring down eternity_

_Blood runs cold on stolen souls_

_When all has been revealed_

_No turning back the fade to black_

_Because your fate is sealed_

_Come on take my hand and follow_

_Open virgin eyes to see_

_Promise of a dark tomorrow_

Staring down eternity

They arrived at the basement level as the song ended. It was a long ride, probably because Xavier slowed it so she could listen to her song. She didn't mind that though, in fact she loved it.

"Here we are, the Danger Room." Xavier said as the door opened.

Inside were Nightcrawler, Kitty, Emma Frost, and Beast who were all training. She immediately read their emotions without meaning to and was started by the ferocity of all of them. Emma was collected enough to hide it and she had the stimulation shut off as she heard the door open. The others looked at the stranger with a bit of unease and Ceres floated into the room after Xavier and Cyclops. Logan elected to stay outside.

"This is Ceres. She is now an Avenger with Logan and she wanted to meet us. She is a mutant." Xavier said and Ceres felt everyone relax.

They all looked at her. She felt Emma in her mind and immediately hit her with a force field. "Did I say you could touch my mind?" She asked.

"That's Emma saying hello." Scott whispered to her.

"I don't like my mind read without permission." She stated, leaving no room for argument.

"I'm Kitty." A brown-haired woman stepped up. She looked the same age as Ceres appeared, but was unsure.

"Hi." Ceres said. Then she saw Nightcrawler and Beast. She hugged Beast and said, "Sorry I always wanted to hug something furry that wouldn't kill me." Beast smiled and hugged back. She turned to Nightcrawler. "The Incredible Nightcrawler, I saw you in Germany. Before you joined the X-Men."

"_Ja?_ I was beginning to think no one had seen me who vas what we are." He smiled and hugged her.

"I'm glad you are happy. Sorry I can't control it all the time. I'm an empath." He looked at her. "I sense emotions."

"You have more than one power?" Beast asked, interested.

"Yes. I'm immortal, go figure. I don't know why. I was born in the 1870s and I still haven't aged since I turned 22. I have a force field as you've seen. Along with my empathy, I can also heal. I don't know why I have all these powers, but Tony Stark asked me to be on the Avengers." She finished and noticed that they were looking at her in awe and shock. "I also fly." She added sheepishly.

"My, quite the collection of powers. Do you mind if I get a blood sample to study?" Beast asked politely.

"I guess. I mean, Thor told me I looked like a Celestial Maiden from Old Norse legends and I can imagine why." She looked at Logan and smiled. "My code name, Celestial."


	3. The Blood

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's. This takes place before Avengers Disassembled and before Scarlet Witch went crazy. This chapter's song is "Addicted" by Saving Abel. This Ceres is not to be confused with Ceres from _Ayashi no Ceres_.

Chapter 3

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make_

With every breath you take

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're loving me_

_Oh girl lets take it slow_

_So as for you well you know where to go_

_I want to take my love and hate you till the end_

_It's not like you to turn away_

_From all the bullshit I can't take_

_It's not like me to walk away_

_I'm so addicted to all the things_

_You do when you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make _

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're loving me_

_Yeah_

_I know when it's getting rough_

_All the times we spend_

_When we try to make_

_This love something better than_

_Just making love again_

_It's not like you to turn away_

_All the bullshit I can't take_

_Just when I think I can walk away,_

_I'm so addicted to all the things_

_You do when you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

Beast was in the lab studying Ceres blood. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was remarkable and he called for a meeting in the War Room. He gathered all his data after working feverishly for three hours, and headed to the room.

Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and the Professor were all talking together. Emma and Cyclops were in a telepathic conversation. Kitty and Colossus were also there. Colossus had just gotten back from a lead to see his sister Magik and he had been eager to pursue it alone, with no help. It was fruitless. There was only one person absent and that was Ceres herself.

She was in the Danger Room listening to her iPod. "Addicted" played throughout her workout and she was content. She had set it to a high level and had taken all the robots out herself. She walked into the War Room with a slash of blood on her shoulder to which Logan looked up, but she was already healing herself.

"Not to worry." She smiled. "I barely noticed it."

"Well, since we are all accounted for, let us begin." Everyone took a seat and turned to Beast as he continued. "It seems that Ceres is a mutant, but not entirely so."

A look of horror flashed on Ceres and she could sense scrutiny from everyone, but Logan, Beast, Nightcrawler, and the Professor. She sat quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself, knowing what could happen.

"She has something in her blood that makes her one of the most unique people on the planet. She has Celestial blood, angel blood to be more precise, but it goes beyond her healing abilities." Beast explained.

"What is she?" Emma pressed.

"Ceres has, is, and always be a Celestial maiden. She was born with the blood of angels and she has survived because of it. It is one of the reasons she is so beautiful." Beast smiled at her, then his expression turned grave. "I researched the legends of Celestial maidens and it seems that most are quite depressing. If they remain on Earth for too long, they could die, lose their powers, or get weaker. When they feel threatened, they will lash out with their powers because of what happened to their ancestors."

"What happened to the ancestors?" Kitty asked, watching Ceres try hard not to say a word.

"There was no record of it anywhere, unfortunately." Beast concluded.

"They were destroyed." Ceres answered for him.

"What?" Nightcrawler asked.

"We are even more feared then mutants. They kill us for sport, even mutants do sometimes. You have no idea what it is like to have all the memories of your ancestors inside you. It is something you are born with. My children will be born with my powers and memories as my mother was before me." She tried to contain her grief, but it rose to the surface. She tried to leave, but Logan blocked her.

"What aren't you telling us?" Logan asked.

"That I can kill everyone in New York without thinking about it. If I get angry enough my powers will become destructive. It happened to my mother and the only reason I survived was because I was immune to her powers. Unfortunately, if we don't protect ourselves, our powers could kill us. My mother didn't know this." She watched the room and saw Emma with a bitchy expression on her face.

Ceres braced herself and let go. The room exploded and the mansion shook with the vibrations. The Avengers were called on Wolverine's cell phone and when the smoke cleared, she was unconscious and the room was in shambles.

"Get her to the infirmary. The Avengers will be coming soon." Wolverine breathed. He realized that she aimed for him and saw all the slashes healing.

"Logan, what…" Beast asked.

"She took it out on me because she knew I could survive." Logan looked at her unconscious body. "She's still alive."

There was a sigh of relief from Nightcrawler. They brought her to the infirmary and Beast told them that she should wake up soon.

Iron Man burst through the infirmary door. "How is she? Did she die?" He looked genuine in his concern.

Beast turned to him. "You knew? You knew how destructive her powers could be? Why didn't you say anything?"

"She asked me not to. She and I watched her mother die when I was little. She protected me. I love her like I've loved no other woman and I would hate myself if something bad happened and I couldn't be there." She stirred and Tony gripped her hand. "She lives a tragic life and she must bear offspring. It is her curse. She needs to be on the Avengers for herself. She needs to learn that people like Logan and I love her."

"Then why is she so unstable?" Emma asked, walking in.

"You probably had an expression on your face. One she didn't like and she hates her thoughts intruded upon." Tony answered. Another stir and a moan made Tony turn back to her.

Ceres awoke to see Iron Man staring down at her. "Tony? What happened?" Then the memories came flooding back. She immediately began frantically looking for Logan and when she spotted him with no injuries, she breathed relief.

"Gave me quite the scare, Ceres." Tony chuckled, hugging her.

"Beast says I have angel blood." She said.

"Really? That would explain it. How you got your mother's powers, why your father left, and why you saved me." Tony hugged her harder this time. "I was scared that something had happened to you, Ceres."

"I was scared I would die like my mother did." She said quietly.

"Let's take you home." Tony offered as she stood up.

"I would like that." Ceres answered. "Maybe see a movie in your theatre?"

"It's a date."

"But I don't…I have nothing to wear!" She said.

"Pepper will get you something. I promise. You will look amazing." Tony Stark answered. "You will look like an angel."


	4. The Dates and the Disaster

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's. This takes place before Avengers Disassembled and before Scarlet Witch went crazy. This Ceres is not to be confused with Ceres from _Ayashi no Ceres_. No song in this chapter.

Chapter 4

Ceres was sitting in Tony Stark's movie theatre in nothing but a blue silk pajama set._ I feel so over dressed_, she thought as Tony came in wearing a pair of cotton boxers and nothing else.

"Are you ready for the movie?" Tony asked. Jarvis came in to give them popcorn as she nodded.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"One of my personal favorites. It's called _Dr. Strangelove or How I Stopped Worrying and Learned to Love the Bomb._" Tony responded.

"I've heard of it. I was alive when it came out." She said looking at the DVD cover. "You have a projector?"  
"It plays DVD right from my computer into the projector." He stated.

"Sounds high tech." She giggled.

"Oh, it is." He smiled.

The movie started and Ceres thought it was a wonderful movie. She had no idea that Jack D. Ripper would be something to laugh at. She was alive when the true Jack the Ripper prowled London's East End, but she was in Canada.

The movie was finished and Tony turned to her. "You like it?"

"It was a brilliant movie, Tony." She said, finishing her popcorn.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but now I am sure you would love to see the rest of the house?"  
"That would be nice." She answered.

They toured the house and he finally brought her to the basement where the garage and all his cars were. In the mustang was Wolverine, who got out of it when Ceres and Tony approached him.

"What are you doing here, Logan?" Tony asked, trying to be nice, despite him interrupting their evening.

"I wanted to let you know that Purple Man was causing trouble and no one could reach you on your communicator. The rest of us took care of him, but being on a date doesn't excuse that behavior." He answered gruffly.

Ceres blushed at Wolverine and he smiled. "Logan, you dealt with it. Was anyone injured?"

"No, but it could have happened."

"Then you took care of it with no trouble and I got to enjoy myself. I would really like to see where you would take me for a date." She smiled suggestively.

"You forgive me?" He asked, eyebrows up in surprise.

"Now I didn't say that, but if you show me a good time, I'll forgive you."

"Well, go change into something gorgeous. What car you want to take?"

"Surprise me." Ceres answered, eyeing the mustang. She turned and walked away.

Tony scowled at Wolverine. "Always have to show me up, don't you?"

"Yep. Now, I want the keys to the mustang. Hopefully, we won't have to wait until she picks a man." Wolverine looked at Tony. "I'll take care of her."

Ceres came back while the two were talking about the mustang. She had on a black miniskirt and a red corset. In her hair was a red rose to match her top and her lipstick, but the best part of her ensemble was the beautiful black velvet shoes that went with it. She looked like a dark Celestial maiden to Wolverine and he instantly looked at Stark who was equally amazed.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere with you, gorgeous." Wolverine breathed.

"We taking the mustang?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard you both as I was coming down the stairs. Now, come on. Make this a memorable evening." She kissed Logan lightly on the check and he growled in pleasure.

"Yes, ma'am." Wolverine looked at Tony. "Don't wait up."

They sped away before anyone had a chance to say anything else. In the car, Wolverine had her iPod connected to the speakers. It was a good sound system, but when they arrived at their destination, everything changed. The X-Men were there, having a picnic with the students and Ceres couldn't help but ask if they could go before they were noticed.

"Logan?" Emma Frost looked over to the mustang. "Who's the tart?"

"That would be Ceres and watch it." He answered sharply.

"Are you two joining us?" Cyclops asked, good-naturedly.

"No, Logan was taking me to a dance club in Yonkers." Ceres answered for them.

"Sorry, but some other time." Logan said as they peeled out. The students watched in awe as Logan did a donut to turn around and speed past them.

"Show off." Muttered Rogue and Gambit smiled at her.

The two in the mustang went to the dance club in Yonkers and Ceres had no problem persuading the bouncer to let her and Logan in. They danced and she was confronted by a few mutants. They looked like eye candy, but Ceres knew better.

One had black hair and another had red. They looked menacing, but Ceres held her ground. The black-haired one moved closer to her and began to grind against her. Logan looked angry, but she smiled like she was enjoying herself.

The man grinding her said, "Ditch the animal and I could show you a real good time."

"And what are your powers?"  
"I control darkness." The man replied as he grinded against her.

"Unfortunately, I must decline as fun as that sounds." Ceres knew it was a trap.

"Come on, sweetness." The redhead answered from behind her. They now had her boxed in and there was nothing she could do.

"NO!" She said and lashed out with her powers.


	5. The Aftermath

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's. This takes place before Avengers Disassembled and before Scarlet Witch went crazy. This Ceres is not to be confused with Ceres from _Ayashi no Ceres_. The song for this chapter is "The Red" by Chevelle.

Chapter 5

The dance club was in chaos and ruins. Ceres used her force field to protect herself from the flying debris, but it was too late. Too many were dead, too many innocent people. Not a soul was alive save herself and Logan. She tried to see him through the wreckage and saw he was still healing. The Avengers would hate her for this. She should have a better reign over her emotions, but it was weird. She couldn't need the man who could control darkness, nor the redhead.

Now, she was worried. Iron Man and Ms. Marvel were standing in the doorway followed by Captain America and Thor. She hung her head in failure and sat on the cold floor, wrapping her force field closer to her body.

Logan finally woke up and looked at the carnage. _Damn, she can pack a punch. _He looked up to see Tony, Steve, Thor, and Carol standing just inside the club door. All was in disarray and Tony was now standing over her. Logan rushed over to see her in the fetal position sobbing and now he knew why she was like that when they met.

Logan was in Toronto when she walked by. She was a vision and he followed her. Then it happen, the explosion wiped out almost half of the block and she was sitting in the middle of it sobbing with the dead all around her. That was 1894 and it didn't look like it was much better now.

Tony Stark was trying to get into the force field to no avail. Logan looked at her. She was an empath, which meant they were probably radiating anger. She needed compassion, which he had.

Logan held out his hand. "Ceres? Come on, darling. You don't have a complete handle on your powers. It's okay."

"They'll lock me up! They'll tell me I'm crazy and it's for my own good!" She sobbed.

"I won't let them. I promise. You are a mutant, which means you fall into Xavier Institute jurisdiction. I'll protect you." Logan tried to show as much compassion and got a few eyebrow raises.

"Can I stay here until we are ready to go to the Institute?" She asked in a small voice.

_They say freak_

_When you're singled out_

_The red..._

_It filters through_

_So lay down_

_The threat is real_

_When his sight_

_Goes red again_

_Seeing red again_

Ceres heard the song as plain as the day in her head and waited until she could hear it no longer, but it never left her. She tried to stand, but on wobbly legs, she collapsed. She sat quietly, trying to be strong and ceased sobbing in a matter of moments.

Tony turned to Logan. "What are you doing?"

"She can't control her powers fully yet. I'm taking her so I can train her."

"And sleep with you." Tony muttered.

"Not yet anyway." Logan smiled smugly. "Look, give me a day. I can help her and find the trigger in a day. If I can't, then I will turn her over to you and the rest of the Avengers, agreed?"

Tony thought for a moment. "Two days. I want you to help her control the trigger. If you need anything, call. I'll pay for it. You don't need to dip into X-Men funding for this because she is an Avenger."

"Fine, but don't contact me unless I contact you first." Logan said.

"Fine by me." Tony answered.

Logan looked at Ceres. "Ready to go?"

"It won't stop." She whispered.

"What won't?"

"They say freak…" She answered without realizing she was singing.

"It's okay, we have to go now." Logan assured her.

"Where?"

"The Institute, like I promised." She looked at him with fear. "Xavier's with the X-Men."

"Okay, but I want to get ice cream somewhere."

"All right." He took her hand and led her out of the demolished club.

They drove for twenty minutes to go get ice cream and then another five to Xavier's Institute. She was in a little better mood when they reached the mansion. She smiled playfully at Logan and realized that despite the accident of her powers, she had fun with him.

"I forgive you." She whispered so low, he almost didn't catch it.

"Thank you." He said.

"I had fun, except for the bit with my powers." She said, hopping out of the car.

"Well, we need to find your trigger." Logan said simply as they walked to the elevator.

"My trigger?"

"Yeah, was it your mom?"

"No, nothing but fond memories of mom." She answered as they walked into the basement towards the lab.

"What makes you mad? What did those two guys say to you?" Logan pressed.

"They wanted my body. They didn't even know me. It was a trap." She answered and then saw Beast.

"Hello, Ceres. Logan." Beast said. "I've studied your blood and I have realized that left unchecked, your power will keep multiplying until you can take out the entire world with one blow."

"What?!"

"The simple matter is, if you don't get pregnant in the next three to six months, the next time you lash out, the radius will be bigger."

"But I can't decide who to pick. I can't know who I should love." She breathed.

"Look, Hank. We're here to find the trigger to her anger." Logan cut in.

"Oh, well. By all means, find out. I think it will help limit her powers slightly, but even Warren's blood isn't like this." Beast explained. "Warren's blood has the healing in it where as the power to heal is entwined in Ceres' blood. It's very scientific and the explanation is best kept for the Professor."

"We're going to the Danger Room." Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"So, to continue our conversation." Ceres prompted.

"Is it your father?" The lights flickered. "Tell me about him." Another flicker.

"He left." Flicker and she grimaced. "What else is there?"

"Why did he leave?" They were in the Danger Room.  
"He left my mother because he couldn't stand living with her. She was too perfect he would say." Flicker, crackle of electricity.

"Did she kill herself?"

"NO! She saved Tony Stark." Ceres said quickly.

"Okay, so what else about your father?"

"He said I was pretty like my mother." Flicker.  
"How long ago was this?"

"Twenty years ago. I've had five fathers."

"He left, but what happened before that?" Power outage. She wasn't telling him, but she needed to. "You aren't a virgin, are you?" Logan asked.

"NO!" Explosion and the lights went on to reveal a hole in the Danger Room wall. She was even able to destroy Shi'ar technology.

"You were raped?" He asked as she sobbed. She nodded as quiet tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I was violated. My mother never knew that an angel could be destroyed like that. It messed with my powers. I had a handle on them by 1901." She looked up to see Beast, Logan, Nightcrawler, and the Professor. "But twenty years ago, he violated me and I just snapped. He left before I could kill him. He was proud of what he did to me. He told me that I was a mutant but I was too tainted with angel blood to pass up."

"What now?" Beast asked.

"I get my powers back under control." Ceres said as she stood up, fury in her eyes.


	6. The Danger Room

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's. This takes place before Avengers Disassembled and before Scarlet Witch went crazy. This Ceres is not to be confused with Ceres from _Ayashi no Ceres_. The song for this chapter is ".

Chapter 6

The Danger Room was easy to take in for Ceres. It was nice, training with Logan. He was a great teacher and what's more he taught her martial arts to calm her breathing. She caught on everything quickly and now they were sparring. It hadn't even been a day yet and she was nervous. Was she ready to be an Avenger? Or did she need more training?

BAM! Right into a wall she flew as Logan chuckled. He looked at her and smiled smugly as she got up. She took to the sky and darted down crushing her force field on top of him.

"Not bad." Logan said as he struggled to stay up. She finally let go. "You are doing much better now that we identified your trigger."

"Will I be ready to be with the Avengers again?" She asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Logan answered with a wink. "Let's go to bed."

**The Next Morning**

_Have you heard the new?_

_Bad things come in twos_

_But I never knew_

_'Bout the little things._

_Every single day_

_Things get in my way._

_Someone has to pay_

_For the little things._

_Let the headlines wait_

_Armies hesitate._

_I can deal with fate_

_But not the little things._

_Armageddon may_

_Arrive any day._

_I can't get away_

_From the little things._

_With a bucket of cares_

_Bucket of tears I could_

_Look at the sunlight_

_And I'd feel no fear._

_With a mountain of maybes_

_And some Icarus wings_

_And I'm honored delusions_

_And one little thing._

_(And that one little thing)_

_Have you heard the news?_

_Bad things come in twos._

_But I never knew_

_'Bout the little things_

_Every single day_

_Things get in my way._

_Someone has to pay_

_For the little things._

Ceres woke with revenge on her mind. Revenge on her "father" and how he violated her body. Revenge on Logan for toying with her heart. Revenge on the Avengers for trying to lock her away when she needed her freedom. She smiled as she got dressed. She put on her black skin-tight tank and her black miniskirt. Looking in the mirror, she applied the matching eyeliner and but on her black combat boots. She was ready and she would humiliate all of the Avengers for treating her like this.

She walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel. Logan came in and looked at her in shock. She smiled shyly and bounded away like she was twelve once again.

"Professor, was…"

"Yes, Logan. She was dressed in what you saw." He chuckled.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"What would you have me do?" The Professor asked.

A growl came to Logan's throat and he bit it back. "The Avengers are coming to test her as I asked them to. Stark agreed to test her with Carol, Thor, and Captain America along with myself."

"Is that why I saw Tony's limo this morning?" He smiled.

"Laugh it up, Professor. The real training begins today. She has to keep her cool under pressure from dying by her teammates." Logan didn't like this idea. To use it on his potential mate was not right, but what choice did he have? Could he restrain himself from saving her?

"Yes, you can." Charles chuckled. "Go to the Danger Room. Ceres is a little upset."

Little was nothing like the magnitude of her anger. She couldn't believe Logan invited them before her two days were up. She looked at them and Tony had on his armor, but his faceplate was up. He looked surprised.

"Why don't you dress like that all the time?" He asked.

"Because this is my ass-kicking outfit, Iron Man." She gritted out.

"Why are you being so hostile?" Thor asked.

"I saw how all of you looked at me in the club that night. Like I belonged locked up and under supervision. I'm not nine. I'm older than all of you except Thor and Logan and you have the gall to tell me what to do? Aren't you afraid you will drive me to be the villain?"

Tony stepped forward and she had her force field around him in a flash. Logan walked in and stood by the door watching. He smirked, but didn't make his presence known to his angel yet. He had heard the rant she just gave and he was amused and disturbed at the same time. She was right, at least partially. She could have become the villain. He shuddered at the thought.

"Ceres, please release me." Tony pleaded.

"Fine." She dropped the field and went to walk in around the Danger Room. She looked at the five of them and dropped into a ready stance. Logan knew she was waiting for the go and he had Beast in the control room so they could monitor her powers.

The start was chaotic. She flew high and Ms. Marvel came at her with a punch. Ceres threw her into a wall with her force blast with such force it knocked Carol unconscious and though she feels bad, she doesn't stop. Thor summons lightning with his hammer to hit her, but she shields herself and bounces off harmlessly. Iron Man thrusts to her side and she punches him with a force blast.

Captain America hangs back with Logan as they both assess her ability improvement and without warning she screams. They look up to find her about to lash out again, Iron Man looks at Thor and they both try to fly as far away as possible. It was too late as she lashes out and hits them both into unconsciousness. Captain America goes to check them both and notices they are still alive.

Logan nods and smiles at Ceres, but she grabs him by the throat. Captain America has his shield at the ready as Beast notices her powers spike as she touches Logan.

Her smile and nice demeanor have disappeared and a dark Celestial maiden is all that remains as she yells for all in the room to hear: "You betrayed me, Logan, and now you will pay for it."


	7. The Decision

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's. This takes place before Avengers Disassembled and before Scarlet Witch went crazy. This Ceres is not to be confused with Ceres from _Ayashi no Ceres_.

Chapter 7

Ceres was still gripping Logan's throat and everyone was looking at her. They were scared because of what Beast had said, but Iron Man decided to be diplomatic for a change, as he loved Ceres.

"Ceres? How did he…?" He stopped. How could he not provoke her?

"He gave me to those monsters. He left me there when the police took me for questioning. He didn't care. He said he loved me!" Ceres shouted, squeezing harder.

"I…" Logan gasped.

"Spare your life by saying nothing." She whispered darkly, throwing him into the Danger Room wall.

"Ceres!" Iron Man scolded as Logan hit the wall. "What are you doing?"

"He betrayed me." Ceres answered.

"How?" Captain America asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"He left me to die!" She screamed and then tried to leave the Danger Room, but the door was still closed and locked. "He left me and I'm supposed to be okay with that?"

"No, but you can't just turn all mad at the drop of a hat." Captain America pointed out.

"I don't remember why, Ceres." Logan said, struggling to stand.

"Of course not." She said, dejected. "I remove myself from the Avengers, Tony. I'll stay with you in your apartment, but I don't want to be on the team until Logan can figure out what went wrong."

"If that's how you feel, Ceres." Tony answered.

"It is.' She left the Danger Room and decided that it would be better to just take Tony's car back to his garage. She hopped in and sped down the road, tears stinging her beautiful golden eyes.

**Meanwhile, back in the Danger Room:**

"It's times like this I wish I had my memories back." Logan admitted. He was wondering why she had just snapped. "Tony? What do you think?"

"I think the faster you get your memories back, the better. I also think there is something she isn't telling us." He replied.

"What could she be hiding?" Beast asked, coming down from the Control Room with paper read-outs. "Her power levels spiked when she touched Logan. Her temper is lethal when she is angry. It appears that when she is in the red zone," he said, pointing to the correct graph, "she has the power to do anything she wants to. Logan, you are extremely lucky she didn't kill you. She can negate any ability from anyone on the earth."

"She could negate healing factors?" Captain America asked.

"She could negate ANYTHING." Beast said with emphasis.

"Well, let's give her some time. She may ask to go back to the X-Men or even ask to be on the Avengers." Tony mused.

A groan from the center of the room came from Carol as Thor helped her stand. She walked over and said, "You're really going to let her on the Avengers if she asks?"

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"She's dangerous and unstable!" Carol shouted.

"That means nothing. She is dangerous because she knows her trigger and has yet to cope with it. Plus, she isn't unstable. She has the mental capacity to complete the mission and she's kind-hearted." Tony pointed out.

"Kind-hearted? She threw me into a wall!" Carol shot back.

"Did she kill you? No, but she could have. The fact that she didn't shows that she is kind-hearted. She didn't even try to kill Logan." Tony answered, calmly.

"She'll probably kill me when I remember," muttered Logan, warranting a snicker from Beast.

"Doubtful." Thor said. "Celestials are known to be tempered creatures that even my brother Loki can sway them to evil."

"There you see?" Captain America said, taking Tony's side. "She will come around, Carol. You need to let her be and not antagonize her."

Carol sniffed, but stayed quiet. She knew they would be wrong, but what could she do about it now?

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Just a quick update. The next chapter will be after M-Day. Nothing has changed, Ceres is still staying off the Avengers and living with Tony. Logan gets his memories back. The Avengers have broken up (technically).


	8. After MDay

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's

Ceres is mine and the X-Men are Marvel's. This takes place before Avengers Disassembled and before Scarlet Witch went crazy. This Ceres is not to be confused with Ceres from _Ayashi no Ceres_. "The World is Not Enough" by Garbage is this chapter's song.

Chapter 8

**Two Weeks after M-Day**

"Hey, Tony." Ceres said as he came into the apartment. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a week."

"I know, I've been busy." Tony answered, sitting next to her on the couch. "I have a day off tomorrow. Maybe we should do something."

"Really? I thought we were taking this slowly. You know? Just friends and then maybe it will turn into something?" Ceres giggled.

"You want to do something as friends?" Tony amended.

"Like?"

"How about we go to Westchester and help the X-Men with their M-Day problems?"

"Seriously? I don't think they want me there." Ceres looked at him hard.

"Well, Scott needs all the help he can get and Hank wants to see you again." Tony sat a little straighter. "Emma, Kitty, Peter, and Kurt have retained their powers along with Scott and Hank."

"And Logan?" She asked, out of habit.

"He has all his memories and wanted to talk to you." Tony said, quickly.

"Oh," was all that came out of her mouth.

The next day, Tony and Ceres drove to the mansion. It was a short drive and pretty quiet. Ceres hadn't talked much since she received the news that Logan wanted to talk to her and that he had all his memories back.

They pulled up to be greeted by Hank. "Hi, Ceres. How are you?"  
"Fine, Hank. How are things here?"

"A mess." Hank admitted. "He wants to see you in his room." He whispered in her ear.

She took off like a shot and went to go find him. She looked for his room and finally found it. Many of the students stayed away from it, but Rogue was there.

"Rogue?" Ceres asked.

"He hasn't come out of that room for two weeks." Rogue sighed. "Help him."

She knocked timidly and the door opened with a squeak. She stepped inside and the door was abruptly shut. Rogue groaned audibly, but walked away. Logan finally revealed himself as he strode over to his bed.

"Ceres." He breathed.

"Logan." She responded calmly.

"Look, I am not good at this. I'm sorry I left you standing at the alter in 1901 and I'm sorry I was the cause of you losing control of your powers when I didn't comfort you after your father raped you." Logan got it out as quickly as possible.

"You know, it doesn't affect me anymore. Tony helped me with my powers after I stopped going on missions. Steve Rogers too. I was happy. I kept thinking how proud you would be, but I remembered that you didn't remember what we had. How could I wait until you discovered it? It wasn't fair." Ceres answered. Her iPod fell out of her pocket and the song came from the speakers:

_I know how to hurt_

_I know how to kill_

_I know what to show_

_And what to conceal_

_I know when to talk_

_And I know when to touch_

_No one ever died from wanting too much_

_The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect place to start, my love_

_And if you're strong enough_

_Together we can take the world apart, my love_

_People like us_

_Know how to survive_

_There's no point in living_

_If you cant feel the life_

_We know when to kiss_

_And we know when to kill_

_If we cant have it all_

_Then nobody will_

_The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect place to start, my love_

_And if you're strong enough_

_Together we can take the world apart, my love_

_I...I feel sick_

_I...I feel scared_

_I...I feel ready_

_And yet unprepared_

They stared at each other in silence. Ceres tried to look away, but his eyes drew her in and she felt everything all over again. The warmth, the love, the confidence, the answer, it was all in Logan and all she had to do was kiss him and all would be forgiven.

She stalked to the bed and kissed him as passionately as she could. Logan met her lips with unbridled enthusiasm. They stayed that way for a short time until Logan broke off the kiss.

"So what now?" Logan breathed.

"Want to pick up where we left off?"

"At the alter."

"Who needs a wedding? I forgive you. Be mine, Logan. Like you promised with this ring." She held her ring up for him to see.

"You held on to it?"

"Yes."

"I'll be yours if you be mine." He answered.

"Yes."

He picked her up and she giggled. "What about Tony?"

She stopped. "I love you, Logan. I can only be friends with Tony and he'll have to live with that."

Logan smiled at her and hugged his lover with renewed fervor.


End file.
